Orange is the New Black
by sophhh37
Summary: Story following the series Orange is the New Black, but with Alex Vause as the main protagonist. All flashbacks are in italics.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 1 Episode 1 I Wasn't Ready:** Chapter One

"Vause…you coming?" My eyes jerk open awoken by a familiar husky voice, and just like that my dreams over and here awaits the nightmare that is another day at Litchfield Penitentiary. It was a bitter-sweet feeling being woken this particular morning. On one hand I hadn't heard that voice in what must only be two weeks. But in here two weeks, two weeks felt like two months. On the other hand, that dream, oh man what a dream. Okay, in fairness it did seem to be becoming a more repetitive dream visiting me nightly, but what I'd give for that dream to be a reality, just one more time.

I feel under my bed and grab my glasses shutting my eyes as I put them on, taking a few seconds before I reopen them. Once opened my eyes begin to slowly adjust to this new pleasure that is clear vision and stood there clear as day is that all familiar silhouette. I'd recognise that wild, hair anywhere. I can't help by crack a smile as I sit up.

"Hey, look who's back" I say, internally ecstatic to see Nicky's grin again but not allowing myself to show it. "Has it been two weeks already?" I add sarcastically. I can't stand soppy, emotional moments, often employing sarcastic comments as a defence mechanism for this, and luckily for me neither can Nicky. She just squints her eyes and forces out a sarcastic chuckle as a reply, as I pull on my khakis and boots.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving!" Nicky declares as we walk down the corridor together, heading for the cafeteria "You know after two weeks locked up in the SHU with nothing to eat but mouldy bologna, even Red's powdered eggs seems delightfully appealing …" Nicky rambles on. On our all be it short journey to the cafeteria I can't help but get dragged back to that dream, so much so that I hadn't even realised that Nicky was still talking.

_My hand finds their way to her back and cups it ever so gently. A reminder to her that I am there. I allow my other hand to follow her body brushing past her breast as I move around to her front, soaking it all in. My hands flow up her arms, which are placed on the top of her head, as she wipes the running water from dripping down her face. I take a moment, just to stare. To take it all in. To convince myself that this is in fact all real. Unable to wait any longer, I lean in. Our lips touch and it sends a shiver coursing throughout my whole body…_

"Vause … Vause … Alex!" and with the third call Nicky leant over the cafeteria table and pushed my shoulder. It wasn't until we were sat down with our plastic trays with eggs, potatoes, a sausage and a slice of orange plopped on to them, that Nicky again pulls me back to reality. I snapped back into conciseness.

"Huh?" I mumble as I quickly try to work out where the hell I am.

"Vause, you alright? You seem to be not enjoying the marvellous company that is myself this fine morning" Nicky replies.

"No, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine" I answer back "I…I just" I pause momentarily deciding on whether I want to divulge my dream to the rest of the table "I just has a really weird dream last night"

"You, you wanna talk about it?" Nicky sits up and stares me straight in the eyes, almost willing me to share. I look around at the rest of the table and push my glasses to the top of my head. Do I want to tell Nicky about my dream? Sure, I do. But do I want to tell Morello, DeMarco and Yoga Jones? Not so much. I decide against it.

"No, no it's fine" I look at Nicky and raise my eyebrows, almost pointing them in the direction of the other three "Maybe another time" I add, hoping Nicky understood my cue. I pick up my fork and start to mess with my eggs. Putting some on my fork, twirling it around, then dropping it back into its section on the tray.

"No. Yeah. Sure. I get it, it's personal" Nicky responds, slightly nodding her head and lowering her brows as if to show me she got the signal "Can I at least have your eggs or are you creating some kind of art masterpiece with them? Like you're Banksy or something"

I put my fork down, look up at Nicky and let out a small chuckle "Sure. Here Nichols" I say, pushing my tray across the table in her direction.

"Thanks. You know, I don't why people complain so much about the food around here. I think it's great. I mean well, sure, so maybe it's not Olive Garden, but I'll tell you what it's much better than that shit down the hill…". As Nicky continues to ramble on about the eggs (I mean there not that great let's be honest, just don't tell Red!) I get up to leave the table and head back to my bunk. The last thing I want is my dream, replaced with one of Nicky getting off about the eggs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Season1 Episode 1 I Wasn't Ready: Chapter Two**

After breakfast, I have twenty minutes until I need to report to the laundry room for my work assignment, so I decide it's best to not to close my eyes to try and continue my dream. Working in the laundry room, it's not the most exciting of work assignments but it's okay, I guess. I mean I have to wash stinky bitches' clothes and spend all day with a bunch of meth heads but if you zone out, emerge yourself in your own mind and couple that with the constant drone of the dryers, it can be oddly calming. Okay, I'll admit it's not great, but hey, at least it's not janitorial right.

Like most days I find myself drifting off into my own thoughts, whilst folding pile after pile of khakis, trying my best to firstly ignore the whatever the fuck the meth heads are talking about, but also trying to bring back my dream. I quickly close my eyes, trying to envision the shower.

"No you see, if your faithful to god, then he'll be faithful to you. He won't let you be tempted with more than you can handle" Pennsatucky rambled on to her meth head followers "Corinthians 10:13. Don't believe me, look it up. It's all there in the bible". I open my eyes. I mean I'm not opposed to god, but surely, she must know that's bullshit, if she could handle whatever it was god had tempted her with, then she wouldn't be stood in the Litchfield Penitentiary laundry room irritating me on a daily basis, right?

"If that's true then why are you stood here folding laundry in a prison?" I ask, as I move my glasses to the top of my head and raise my eyebrows. "God obviously gave you more than you could handle" I add sarcastically, knowing it would rile Pennsatucky up, and instantly regretting my decision.

"No, no, no. God knew I could handle the role his bestowed upon me and put his faith in me and the prison system, that's why he sent me here … to get clean. To spread his word. To make you all believers". Why? Why did I engage in conversation with them? I sarcastically nod and raise my eyebrows, allowing her to believe that I am listening and taking in her every word, but really just wanting to end the conversation, as I turn back to the seemingly never-ending pile of khakis in front of me. She didn't buy it.

"Anyway, I wasn't even talking to you, you lesbo" Pennsatucky snarls at me as I turn away.

"Ooooh hurtful" I reply, letting out a small chuckle, raising my eyebrows and bringing my glasses back down as I do so. Why do straight people always think that's an insult. I mean c'mon I don't walk round adding 'heterosexual' or 'straight-y' when talking to straight people. It's like they think we should be embarrassed or ashamed. I'm not ashamed. Anyway, back to my dream. I allow myself to block out the ramblings of the meth heads, Rice and Taylor are now trying to use 'Pennsatucky's teaching' as a validation for their heroin addiction, as a new sub-conscious memory fills my head, like a scene from a movie.

_Looking up, from reading my book, that's when I see her. Soul music on in the background. Supposedly putting away some clothes, but in reality, swaying her hips from side to side, almost begging me over. The music almost flowing through her body she ups the ante, moving her whole body seductively to the music. I glance back down at my book, trying my best to resist. As if sensing my resistance, she turns her head and looks over her shoulder. That's it, resistance broken. I close my book. Regaining the control over the situation, I usher her over. _

"_Get over here" I tell her. She turns around, still moving to the music, and dances right there in front of me. Oh god, I can't take all this teasing, I'm the one in control I tell myself. But I can't lie, sat there watching her, the corners of my mouth start to turn up. Ever so slowly she starts to lift her grey vest top up over her head, revealing a little black number with hot pink frills underneath. That's it I can't take it anymore. _

"_Come here" I mouth, ushering her over with my finger, almost dragging her in. She complies, grabbing a corner of the four-poster bed, she swung herself around, to the side of the bed._

"_Are you gonna miss me?" she asks, still seductively dancing around bed post, already knowing the answer. _

"_Yes" I confirm, raising my eyebrows as I answer. "Too much" I add, my eyes darting away from her as I try and hide the sadness forming in them from her, and I slowly shake my head at the thought of leaving. I love my job, getting to travel and seeing the beauty of the world, but as our relationship grows with each trip it gets harder and harder to leave her. She's obviously unaware of my internal pain as she continues to dance around the bed post, but I like it that way. If she can't see my pain, I am still in control. Then it dawns on me. _

"_Come with me" I say, the happiness returning to my eyes at the thought. The thought that maybe, just maybe she'd say yes. _

"_What?" she replies quietly, almost as if my statement hadn't sunken in or maybe she needed more information. Maybe she didn't understand what I meant, she is still dancing around the bed post after all. I take this as a cue to seal the deal, I mean she didn't refuse the offer. _

"_Come to Bali" I say grabbing the stereo remote control from next to me on the bed and switching off the music. I know this isn't a business deal, but to me the stakes feel just as high. I need to concentrate, make sure I say the right things. Uninvitedly, I switch to business mode Alex. _

"_Come with me, I mean it. I'll buy you a plane ticket" I say, taking off my glasses as I do. I've done it. I've shocked her. I've well and truly shocked her. She looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights. _

"_Are you serious?" she asks, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed. That's it, time to seal the deal. I move from sitting, on to my knees, still on the bed, and go towards her, looking her in the eyes as I do. A smile starting to escape across my face. _

"_Yes" I raise my eyebrows as I answer. Then brake my gaze with her, and softly touch my lips on her chest, kiss her, then look back up. _

"_Come with me. Quit your job. Come with me" I continue my sell, almost getting desperate now. I don't think she truly understands how badly I want her to come with me. I sit back down on the edge of the bed next to her, feeling her body with my hand, upping the ante. _

"_Well I'd…" she replies. I can feel I'm losing her as she speaks. I need to step it up if I'm to convince her. I caress her neck with my hand and go in the kiss her cheek. "I'd have to give notice". I pull away as a chuckle slips out. _

"_You're a fucking waitress" I say through my chuckle "You don't have to give notice" I go back in to kiss her cheek. Her resistance is breaking, I can feel it. _

"_Will I get in trouble?" she adds sultry, temping me back in. _

"_God I hope so" I quickly add, my resilience to her wavering. That's it gone. I can't wait anymore. She lets out a small chuckle, as I go in to kiss her neck. My hand still exploring this wonderful person I'm with. She moves her head to mine, looking me in the eyes. _

"_You know what I mean" she whispers to me. I pull away and look at her, moving a wayward strand of hair from her face. _

"_You don't have to do anything" I ensure her, fully understanding why she has reservations "You're just there to keep me company, all right?" She moves in and our lips finally touch, connected together as one for a couple of seconds. "Come on babe, I want you to come" I add as we break. "And I want you to come" I say seductively moving my hands down and feeling her thighs. She tilts her head back, and I move in kissing her neck again. My hand cups the back of her head as I look at her, I need a firm answer._

"_Yes? Is that a yes?" I ask moving in for another kiss. _

"_Yes" she replies in between kisses "Yes"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Season1 Episode 1 I Wasn't Ready: Chapter Three**

After my working day is done, I decide I need some actual stimulating conversation or failing that a string of witty, sarcastic comments from a sex crazed lesbian, so I decide to go find Nicky. Knowing Nicky like I do she will be in one of two places, her bunk or the more likely option in an empty shower stall or utility cupboard with her newest venture. As she's just come out of the SHU I'm putting my money on option number two.

In the off chance that Nichols isn't otherwise engaged I decide to take a detour and walk by her room on my way back to my bunk. As I neared the doorway, I slowed down and started to look out of the corner of my eye for that wild ginger hair. De Marco, Miss Rosa, some new chick I'd never seen before and then I saw it. I'd recognise that fish anywhere, my eyes widened for a spilt second before I reverted them forward and quickly walked on past, turning the corner and leaning against the wall. Shit! I'd not prepared for this, out of all of the prisons in the country of course she had to end up at Litchfield, see this is why I don't believe in god. I swear all he does is fuck me over. I pushed my glasses up to the top of my head and rubbed my forehead with my hand, trying to gather my thoughts, ignoring the sickening churning in my stomach. That fish, that fucking fish…

"_It's gonna rub off when I sweat" I hear her say, the hint of worry coming through her tone, as she continues to mess with the short blond locks on her head. I can feel her nervousness, so I step in and try to reassure her._

__"_No, it won't. Its waterproof." I answer as I apply the cover-up on her fish tattoo. Being invisible is the key to this operation. If anything was to go wrong, heaven forbid, Piper needs to be as unrecognisable as possible, with no tattoos or distinct markings to give her away, hence the whole character change. There is no way people would recognise her as the real Piper Chapman looking like this. "Stop" I say moving her hand away from her hair. "So when this dries" I continue to try to reassure her, applying the finishing touches to her tattoo "… you should be good to go" I blow the back of her neck, moving my head the side her hers and giving her a kiss on the side of her neck._

__"_How am I gonna get if off?" Piper asks me, rubbing the back of her neck. Looking up from cleaning my hands I look at her, through the reflection in the mirror._

__"_Acetone" I reply._

__"_Great. Alex, I don't know if I can…"_

__"_Hey" I interrupt her, rubbing her arms as I do. "Hey, hey, hey…Shh?" I embrace her from behind. My hands holding the back of hers, trying to make her feel safe and secure. I didn't ever want to ask Piper to do this for me. It kills me, knowing that I have to put her through this. But with all the extra pressure that Kubra is putting on me, I had no other option. I had nobody else. So, now I've got to coach her. This needs to be successful. And it all rides on Piper. I sigh, holding her tighter. "You are a nice… blond lady, aren't you?" I say smiling "A proper young lady" I squeeze her tighter still "Just picking up her sensible bag in the baggage claim… before heading off to her mid-range hotel to go over her schedules, museum visits and fancy dinners". I turn her around to face me, stroking the side of her face as a I do so. "It's all fine. It's all good" I continue, taking off my glasses and hooking them onto the top of my shirt. My eyes fixed on Piper's lips. I look up into her eyes "And I will meet you in Brussels and everything will work out perfectly, babe. I promise" I look at her and inadvertently a smile forms across my face, the kind of amile that only appears whenever I look at Piper. "It's all gonna be okay" I say, putting my hands on her neck and going in for a kiss…_

"Back to your bunk inmate" CO Donaldson bellows. I move my hand off my head and look up. How long had I been standing there?! I take a couple of seconds to collect my thoughts. "Do you want a shot Vause? Huh? Move it or that's a shot!" A shot? For what? Standing in a corridor I think to myself…pathetic. Nonetheless I move along, returning my glasses to my face and rolling my eyes as I do so, knowing Donaldson is not the CO to argue with. "Next time you want to make some seedy trade be more discrete, you almost make my job too easy"


End file.
